gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Comedy Series Week: 5
Most of you have said that the EITC Comedy Series are boring, not funny. Well i have given it some thought and i have came up with a new and improved way for the Comedy Series! be prepared for the Ultimate Halariousness! Laugh 'Em up Videos A POTCO Story - Boots walk accross the black pearl - Gibbs:" Sir your back!" Jack Sprarrow:" Aye. " Gibbs:" Where be Norrington?" Jack:" fell Behind." - Jack sparrow walks up to the wheel - Gibbs:" God Bless his soul." " But the bright side is your back,and you made it safe and clear." - Davy Jones ship appears out of knowehere from the water and onto the surface. - - The men on both ships yell - Jack Sparrow:" Dont worry, ill handle this mate." " OI Fish face!" - Jack holds his dirt up in the air - Jack:" Look what i got! i got a jar of dirt! I got Jar of Dirt! and Guess whats inside it!" - falls - Davy Jones:" Heh Fail." - Jack Sparrow gets up - Jack:" Fail? your Face is a fail mate. Literally, did those worms get n there by themselvs or did your beard have a stroke and over grow itself?" - Beckett's ship appears out the horizen and finally catches up with the two ships and finds jones and jack argueing - Beckett:" How are we today Ladys?" Norrington:" hey guys look how i got up here! losers!" - Beckett pushes off norrington into the water - - Jack whispers into Gibbs ear - Jack:" You wondered were he was, well now hes in the water." Beckett:" hmm do we have an answer how are we today ladys?" Jack:"Good, until you showd up with yer puppets of a crew." Beckett:"God you dont have to be so mean..." - Everyone gets all silent - Jack :"So...." Davy Jones:" Black Jack anyone? - cannon goes of from the black pear - Jack:" YOU FOOL!" GO TO HELL! Beckett:" if i may, if you want him to go to hell might as well walk over to that ship over there." -Beckett points to at davy jones Ship - - Jack Claps - Jack:" Very good! nice one mate." - gun goes off and NEARLY hits jack - Jack:" OI YOU COULD HAVE SHOT ME!" - davy jones qickly tucks his gun into his coat - Davy Jones:" Dammit, missed. Jack:" Why you wormy little." - Becett ship sneaks away into its postition in the water away from the ships - Davy Jones:" ENOUGH!" - The Dutchmen pull out their cannons - Jack:".... Hard to starboard?" Gibbs:" HARD TO STARBOARD!" - The man turns the wheel quickly and rotates the ship right and straight on. - - but then the pearl is stoped by Beckett's ship - ( Jack is forced onto Beckett's ship and into his master cabin ) Beckett:" you have the Compass?" Jack:" Yes." Beckett:" i would like to make you a trade, give me the compass to find where the pirates are metting and i will let you roam the seas as a free pirate" Jack:" Didn't we just meet out there?" Beckett:" Focus jack." " The Deal?" Jack:" How about i give you the old man barbossa as well his freaking annoying monkey rat thing and ask him the same questions. He knows more about this than me mate." Beckett:" Dont play stupid with me jack." " eitehr make the deal i said or suffer the concequences." Jack:" deal." - jack throws the compass - - beckett misses- jack:" Cant Catch mate?" Beckett:" Cant think jack?" " because i can as just easily kill you and it wont be so much w ork keeping you out of my way to the gathering of the pirate lords." - ship tumbles and rocks of the hit of cannon fire - - beckett falls - Jack:" Cant talk now i have a gathering to go to mate" - jack grabs the compass and runs - - beckett fallows him and sees him planning an escape with the cannon - Beckett:" your Mad." Jack:" Thank goodness for that because if i wasnt this would have not probably work. Beckett:" Im not mad and it would work for me." Jack:" check back with me when you havent had a girl friend or her say your mad and get back with me and well talk." - jack cuts the rope and goes flying over the deck and the crew of the black pear, worried look over and see is he falls - jack:" And that was wasnt with a single drop of rum gone!" barbossa:" Wheres the Rum?" Jack:"..... may have.... droped it...." Barbossa;"Heh ameture." Jack:" the way you drink rum like a ameture mate." Barbossa:" When we get out of here lets put it to the test aye?" Jack:" yer on" ( On Beckett's Ship )- Masts falls - Grooves:" thats the best pirate ive ever seen, think he plans it has he goes along?" - beckett looks back at him firmly—Beckett shoots him in the arm - - Grooves yells in pain - Beckett:" I know i plan that as i go along." ( scene closes ) And that is our EITC comedy seres week 5! Hope you enjoyed and stay with us for next week's series to find out who wins the drink contest aye? Put yer votes in chat! I Lord William Brawlmartin would like to deticate this series to my good brother Jason Brawlmartin for his marriage Congratulations! sincerly, Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC 05:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Category:EITC Category:Fan Stories